All is fair in love and War
by Roman-son-of-Truth
Summary: Zida lost her home, her family, her lifelong friend, and her hope. All of her anger and fear turned her to the gift of being an assassin. And one of the best in the Fire nation. But though she thought all was lost from her childhood, one mission turns her
1. Chapter 1

Heylynn: Alright. This is my first attempt at this. So if my computer goes all gay then don't blame me. I am doing the best I can. But like you people would be angry. I mean. Please. You have never read my work. You may love it or you may think it sucks. But that's not my fault now is it? That's right. And you think about that next time! Alright. Now here is my first chapter to a story I am making up on the spot to see how well it feeds to all of you pig filthies.

Katara: you know…you might get better reviews if you DIDN'T call them pig filthies.

Sokka: you know…I sorta like the whole pig filthies idea. Maybe it works. (looks at Momo who is eating one of mother's moon cakes.) Momo! Come here you little pig filthy!

Momo: (stares at Sokka with a confused expression. Then goes back to eating mother's moon cake)

Zuko: HAHA! Pig filthies. I love it!

Heylynn: Hey watch it! That quote is patented! You all owe me a dollar for every time you say it! HA! I get three bucks! Cough it up ponytails. (Holds hand out).

Sokka: say the disclaimer and I'll give you a dollar.

Heylynn: fine! (Rolls eyes and grumbles about the Oz forsaken disclaimer) I don't own avatar bah blah blah…I DO own Zida though.

Chapter One: Assignments.

"I want your best Assassin here and prepared to leave by tonight!"

"Yes your highness." The man replied as he swiftly bowed once more before leaving to get in contact with one of his best assassins.

"A WOMAN!" Screamed the man behind the curtain of fire that had gone up in the man's fury. "I ask for your best assassin and you bring me this? Are you asking to be executed? Sorry, better question, Are you asking for HER to be executed?"

"N- No sir. I meant no disrespect. But she is the best I have and-"

"Guards! I want the woman removed from my sight!" The man said rising from his throne. About a dozen guards flooded the room, armed with weapons to take her away. There was silence in the room until the young woman finished taking in her chances. Then a laugh rent the air. An eerie high pitched laugh. The girl was laughing at what the fire lord had to offer as protection.

"What is it that you find funny, girl!" The Fire Lord asked as he stood, still obscured by the curtain of fire.

"This! Is what the great Fire Lord Ozai has to offer to defeat me? Did you not hear this man when he stated that _I_ was the best assassin he had to offer? Must I prove it to you?" The woman had spoken against the Fire Lord himself. That alone would earn her a death sentence.

"Alright then, I will strike a deal with you girl. I will put you up against these guards. No more will come. If you succeed in defeating them, I will put you out to do what I had originally planned for a MAN to do. But if you loose…" A sly grin curled his face, though none could see it except his daughter who sat in the throne beside his. " You are sentenced to death!" The man next to the girl looked worried but the girl's face showed no fear. A silence hung for a moment's time, and then was broken with one word.

"Done."

Alrighty then. I have given my first chapter. I know it's short but it's more of an info filler than part of the story. The next chapter is going to start after she has defeated the guards. And she was put on the mission. Just to let you know. Please review. I like people to review. Any critisizim welcome. Yeah. It probably was spelled wrong. Oh well,

.:HeyLynn:.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then. Here we go with Chapter Two. I was bored so I am giving you another chapter early. I am waiting for comments though. You think that you people would be kind enough to comment me. But noooo you just look over my story. Oh well. I will write another chapter anyway.

Chapter two: In Seclusion on the Ocean.

"Standing at the Bow of a ship in weather like this can be very dangerous, Miss." The man behind her said. "All the rest of the crew has retired to their rooms to wait out the storm. Maybe you should do so as well. For your own safety."

"No" She replied without taking her eyes off the ocean.

"Well, would you prefer to come and have some tea with me?" The man asked politely.

"Uncle? What are you doing? Ah! Miss? What is your name anyway?" She turned and looked at her addresser. He was just a teenager. About her age. Though she couldn't say for sure. His face was adorned with a hideous scar; his hair was about chin length. She flinched in disgust at the sight of him. He was much taller than she was but still, not all that intimidating.

"Zida." She answered.

"Well then, Zida. What is your purpose on my ship?" She could no longer restrain herself.

"YOUR SHIP!" Her laughter took over her. Tears ran from her eyes as she tried to regain her conposure.

"Is something funny to you?" The boy asked.

"Sorry. It's just hard to see YOU with a ship. You are a captain? I could see him the captain maybe." She pointed to Iroh. "But not you. Never you!" Zuko scowled.

"what are you doing here then!" Zuko yelled. Getting angry. This got Zida's fired up as well.

"Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to get angry at me?" She yelled back.

" I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Son of Ursa and Ozai! And what, may I ask, gives you the right to even be on my ship?"

"I've been assigned as a new recruit on this ship. Do you have a problem with that!"

"Of course I do! There are no women on my ship! You'll never make it!" He struck a nerve.

"No women! NO WOMEN! I am so sick and tired of the men in my once proud nation! Now the only thing women are even permitted to do is tend the nest! I will NOT be seen as some woman! I am just as powerful as any man! And I will prove it if it costs me my life!" The light storm clouds that had formed were swirling and turning darker and darker before their eyes. And electric bolt came down to it's unknowing conductor, and struck her unconscious.


End file.
